the_guild_of_majestic_glitter_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Serasus
Serasus is a Half-Elven Vampire from an obscure town lost to history. She is a player character played by ChoroiBelmont. She is 22, her alignment is Lawful Evil and is currently level 4. She speaks Common and Elvish. Appearance While living, Serasus was a young blonde woman with elven features, due to her mother having been an elf. She was shorter than her older sisters and more slender. She dressed in finer garments that were less expensive than her sisters, as well as more frayed, as she often had to stitch up her clothing instead of being able to replace it. As a vampire, Serasus looks as she did in life, except that her skin is pale, almost gray. She dresses more confidently, wearing her long hair out of her face and wearing a flattering red dress with a corset. Personality Serasus was originally very quiet, very subservient and apologetic. Her behavior was always restrained and measured to match what was expected of her. However, she harbored a secret rebellious side, buying secret treats for herself and her sister, as well as harboring a lust for the "Captain" when he complimented her. After becoming a vampire, Serasus discovered a deep rage and bloodlust that even surprised her. She became more honest and open about her emotions, as well as gaining confidence as a Captain in the army of Vampires. She still placed more value on her King than herself, however, not having lost the sense of duty and self-sacrifice from her early life. She often takes caution when it comes to action, waiting till her opponents are vulnerable or until it cannot be avoided. She has a playful side, often manifested in her snow leopard form. Background Serasus was born in a small obscure village, the daughter of an elven woman and the local Lord Hallwinter. She did not know her mother as she was raised solely by her father, who told her that she had been conceived from a one-night stand with an elf. He kept her only to protect his other daughters, and thus educated her only as much as necessary for that task. Among her three older sisters, Serasus received much scorn and abuse. However, her youngest sister adored her and the two became very close. The two often ventured into the market together, with Serasus as bodyguard for the young girl. She learned her father was in talks to start marrying off his daughters. No attempts or offers were made for her hand as her father saw no value in her. However, Lord Hallwinter entered into negotiations with a foreign king who planned to arrive to inspect the future bride. The King and his Commander arrived. The Commander was a tall intimidating man who wore black armor and rode a black Dragon. His hammer was so heavy that it took several servants to lift it. He had piercing blue eyes and waist-length white hair, traits which made Serasus blush with lust. Her attention to him made her oldest sister trip over her, which was blamed on Serasus. Her father ordered she stand in the corner, away from the important people, and she respectfully did so. The King, a Yuan-Ti abomination, slithered in wearing fine clothes and expensive jewelry. Though she was disgusted by the thought of that creature marrying her sister, Serasus did nothing and stayed quiet as her father entered discussion with it. After some time, the Commander joined her and started asking her about the town. She answered in small polite responses, looking at the floor so as not to insult him by looking directly at him. The Commander then asked her father if he could get a tour of the town from her. This was met with an enthusiastic response, as he didn't wish to view her "elven filth" any longer. The Commander told her about foreign locations and wondrous sights he had seen. Outside of her father's view, Serasus was much more outgoing in chatting with him. When he asked about local taverns, she responded she had no idea, had never visited one, then quickly and easily led him to one she frequented. Inside the Commander became jovial, joking and laughing freely. He challenged a dwarf to a drinking contest and promptly lost. She helped guide him to the nearest stable at his request and left when he asked her to, though she was disappointed to leave his company. On the way home, she bought herself and her younger sister some sweets. Inside, she overheard that the King was interested in not only the eldest daughter but the youngest as well. Serasus was horrified, but calmed when she heard her father insist that the youngest could only go if her bodyguard went as well. Serasus decided to hold off on the bad news, letting her sister enjoy the time she had at home. Serasus went to bed and slept thinking about the large Commander and how kind he had been to her, as well as daydreaming about his handsome appearance. She awoke to the smell of smoke. Grabbing clothes and her weapon, she rushed to search for her sisters but found nothing but fire. She then fearfully ran and climbed out the window. She watched as the foreign king's soldiers were butchering citizens before she felt an impact on her head and fell unconscious. She awoke in a coffin. After crying out for help, she realized no one was coming and carefully tried to test the wood for weaknesses. While the wood did not have any, she found she was capable of moving it to breaking and did so. She then clawed her way out of the dirt and found the Commander, waiting by the side of her grave. He greeted her politely then asked her to accompany him. Despite strong feelings of confusion, anger and fear, she quietly followed him. Special Equipment Serasus Adventuring Serasus was discovered in the crypt of Sabjorn Hammerhand in a coffin wrapped in silver and gold chains. She awoke to find three mortals fighting a revenant former soldier and she devoured him to save their lives. Giddy with new blood, she helped Blep recover the shards of chains that held her. She spoke calmly and carefully, but refused to go with the Paladin to his church. Instead, seeing the statue of Sabjorn, she Relationships Serasus Gallery Trivia Serasus' design is based on Kiss-Shot-Acerola-Orion-Heart-Under-Blade. When mortal, Serasus bore the noble name Hallwinter, hinting that she may be related to Shimoa Hallwinter. They are also both half-elves with deep hatred for their fathers. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters